Radar processing systems process live tracks in a so called live mode or live environment. Some radar processing systems include other modes that instead of tracking live tracks in the live mode, the radar processing system tracks simulated or virtual tracks in a virtual mode or virtual environment. In a virtual mode, a radar processing system may be used to train personnel. Generally, the radar processing system is in either mode but typically not at the same time.